Endometrial cancer is the most common gynecologic cancer in the U.S., with nearly 50,000 new cases and more than 8,000 deaths expected this year. Both the incidence rate and the number of cancers have grown in recent years, and it is likely that these trends will continue as the population ages and life expectancy increases. Further, the mortality rate has increased. Substantial progress has been made in understanding both the epidemiology and the biology of this disease, but research in these areas has proceeded down parallel tracks and has yet to be integrated. In other areas, gaps in knowledge remain that stand in the way of reducing the impact of endometrial cancer. This symposium will bring together experts from the fields of epidemiology, biology, pathology, psychology, health policy, and clinical practice to exchange knowledge and ideas. The specific goal of the symposium is to reach consensus among researchers to identify high-priority research questions that can be addressed and that will have a tangible impact on reducing incidence of and improving outcomes for endometrial cancer. We plan a two-day symposium to be held in Boston, MA, in March 2014. There will be eight sessions on specific topics, each with two to four speakers and a discussion leader. At the end of the second day, there will be group discussion sessions to develop priorities for future research that will identify the programs that will have te greatest impact on reducing risk and improving survival from this common disease.